


lightning on the wall

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Isi kepala Erzsi sama dengan yang di atas dinding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance/Slice of Life. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : au.

Apa yang ada di kepalanya adalah apa yang tertulis di dindingnya. Baik dengan spidol, di atas kertas tempel, di atas noda-noda cat dari balon warna yang pecah (dan membuat tempat tidurnya sesekali menjadi beraneka warna). Erzsi adalah penggila ekspresi, walau ia buta tentang seni. Apa itu teori seni klasik? Walaupun ia mau tak mau mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit karena spesialisasi di jurusannya menuntutnya.

Pola-pola di sana mirip dengan hubungannya dengan pacarnya yang putus-nyambung, dan tak mengapa baginya. Kesempurnaan tidak berlaku untuk manusia, begitu pikirnya, dan dia tekankan dengan melemparkan sebuah balon warna merah jambu untuk menutupi catatan-catatan hariannya—kutipan-kutipan asal bunyi, kata-kata dari buku, kalimat filosofis dan frasa legendaris.

Relasi mereka berdua kadang sekacau nilai-nilai akademis Gilbert (si peringkat satu dari bawah itu, selalu mengacau tetapi kadang cerdas jika dia mau, yang paling-paling satu kali per semester). Kadang mereka berlari bersama, kadang saling menjatuhkan, kadang saling lempar balon warna dan corat-mencoret dengan spidol, kadang mereka berbagi sepotong kue berdua. Begitulah. Seperti konstelasi: pada bintang yang bertaburan dengan kacau di langit, selalu ada kaum-kaum yang merunutkan pola indahnya—di balik ketidakteraturan, bisa ada keindahan yang tak terasa dan hanya bisa dilihat orang lain.

Lalu, setelah warna merah jambu, ia membuat lukisan abstrak dari warna hitam dan hijau. Besar. Tumpahan kekesalan. Menutupi sebagian kertas yang setengah merekat. Seseorang baru bertanya padanya di kampus ( _yang tak dia ingat lagi wajahnya_ ), setengah mengejek, ingin tahu dia ingin jadi apa besok kalau selalu datang ke kampus dengan penampilan urakan dan bertindak sesukanya di saat _field work_ atau _field trip_.

* * *

Suatu hari, Erzsi bertanya pada Gilbert, setelah mereka memanjat jendela rumah Erzsi dan naik ke atap untuk berjuntai kaki di depan talang air,

"Sering, tidak, memikirkan hidupmu di hari esok?" dia bertanya begitu karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dia tuangkan di atas dinding kamarnya. Seolah hal itu tak pernah berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Oh, selama aku masih bisa tertawa hari ini, kenapa aku harus memikirkan hari esok?"

Erzsi mengangkat tangannya, seperti sedang menggambar di langit, menghubungkan titik-titik yang mengingatkannya pada bintik merah yang sering muncul di sekitar pipi dan hidung Gilbert saat mereka kepanasan. Ingatkan Erzsi untuk membuat sebuah konstelasi legendaris juga di wajah Gilbert nanti saat pemuda itu tertidur di sudut perpustakaan kampus.

"Aku terinspirasi dari karya Lucretius si pujangga Roma. _De rerum natura_. Petir memiliki kekuatan dan momentum saat terjadi. _Crescit eundo_. Jadi, sama seperti petir, kekuatan untuk menaklukan baru akan datang saat hal itu harus terjadi. Apa yang harus terjadi besok, akan terjadi besok, 'kan?"

Erzsi menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerjap, dan saat itu Gilbert menjadi gemas padanya, dia mencubit hidung Erzsi.

"Ugh, kau memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya," Erzsi menepis tangan Gilbert kasar. "Ditambah lagi, pintarnya cuma kadang-kadang saja. Aku kan jadi kaget."

Gilbert mendengus, tapi tangannya menggandeng bahu Erzsi. "Lihat bintang yang itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang berkedip-kedip seperti sedang mengatakan kode morse."

"Oh ayolah, mana kutahu soal kode morse!" mata Erzsi masih menyapu sekeliling. "Yang itu, ya, di dekat bintang yang bersusun tiga?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa?" Erzsi menengok ke wajah Gilbert yang nyaris menempel ke wajahnya.

"Aku ingat bintang itu, karena kedipannya seperti sedang mengatakan: _aku bisa, bisa_ , _aku_."

"Kok bisa?" Erzsi mengamati, tapi tak dapat mengerti sedikit pun.

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, "Aku mengerti begitu saja. Entahlah. Padahal cuma beberapa kali melihat bacaan kode morse."

Erzsi menggeleng. Pacarnya memang gila.

* * *

Esok harinya, Erzsi membeli sebuah spidol besar. Dibuatnya sebuah gambar di atas noda besar merah jambu di dekat tumpukan selimut tua yang tak pernah sempat dibereskannya. Dia membuat bentuk petir, kemudian grafiti sederhana nama Lucretius. Lalu kalimat yang rumpang: _petir. kuat. pada waktunya_. Ditambah lagi sebuah bintang raksasa yang dibentuk ala kadarnya.

Dibuatnya di dinding, kalau-kalau kepalanya melupakan hal itu.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes: crescit eundo (it grows as it goes)itu didapat dari kumpulan frase latin di wikipedia. go check it! berguna banget buat judul atau prompt.  
> (p.s.: this was written in rush, in minutes, so kindly point some mistakes out if there! thank you!)


End file.
